


Misha.....

by ShippityDooWah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Short poem about MISHA!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippityDooWah/pseuds/ShippityDooWah





	Misha.....

My eyes are mystified and I'm  
In too deep  
Should I forget all about him  
How could that ever be?  
Absolutely gorgeous

Can he get any hotter?  
Only when he smiles  
Longing even farther  
Life now has meaning  
In his eyes, I see the world  
Never will I regret seeing his face  
So full of life, love and happiness


End file.
